Say Yes
by Chocola Glossy
Summary: Harry envoi un email à Malfoy qui est de retour à Hogwarts.Il veut se faire pardonner... Mais c'est son PC qui ramasse à la fin... Bref, j'ai du mal à résumer, venez faire un petit tour, c'est pas long! DM/HP
1. Always a day too late

******O-o-o-O **Bla Bla de l'Auteur: O-o-o-O

**Bonjour, **

J'ai changé quelques petits détails dans ce premier chapitre et rajouté la suite, comme promis !

Le chapitre deux est légèrement différent du premier, il ne se présente pas sous la forme d'un email, enfin, pas seulement. C'est un chapitre normal qui inclut un email.

J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette petite fan fiction, ma beta totalement folle qui me fait bien rire : **Luna-xXx-**.

Ainsi que toutes les personnes qui ont laissé de petits commentaires donc **: fleur de lisse, alihya, caence, MathildeD, didine3b, Faustiine35, ludamiel. **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 1 : Always a day too late**

**De: **

**A: **

**Sujet : Could you just read it ? **

Tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir, tu n'est même pas capable d'imaginer, imaginer à quel point taper ces lettres, ces mots, ces phrases est dur pour moi. J'y laisse tout, tout mon être y passe, je te donne tout.

J'ai du mal à exprimer ce que je veux, du mal à te faire comprendre à quel point tu me manques, je n'ai jamais été doué pour ces choses-là, tu le savais, mais est-ce que tu t'en souviens encore ? Ne m'as-tu pas oublié ? Ai-je encore une place dans ta vie ? Dans tes pensées ? Dans ton cœur ?

Une seule journée, une seule heure, une seule dizaine de minutes, c'est tout. Je veux juste partager ses dix minutes avec toi, ce court moment qui m'a fait réaliser beaucoup de choses, qui m'a ouvert les yeux et brisé le cœur.

Je ne suis pas un écrivain, je ne maîtrise pas la prose , je n'apprécie pas les vers mais je veux quand même que tu me lises.

**...**

Il doit être encore 14h, j'allume mon PC, passe par Youtube pour télécharger une chanson de Timaland dont j'ai oublié le titre. Quelques paroles me tournent dans la tête, je tape donc: Too Late.

Je tape donc ces deux mots dans le moteur recherche de Google et retrouve la chanson.

Puis une autre vidéo attire mon attention: Claude Kelly - Always A Day Too Late. Un clique de plus et les paroles apparaissent, en anglais mais j'arrive quand même à comprendre. Cela n'a jamais été un problème pour moi, cette langue est merveilleuse, ne pas la comprendre serait un sacrilège.

Puis les paroles me choquent:

" Your'e gone. "

C'est trois mots si simples, mais familiers. Ces mêmes mots que j'ai promis de ne plus prononcer.

"But now that you've gone away I've realized every day I made unmistake, you're the best thing I've ever found."

Et là, les larmes commencent à couler, je les hais tant ces petites perles transparentes qui montrent à quel point je suis faible. À quel point je suis idiot, lâche, impardonnable. Si seulement tu savais...Si seulement tu étais encore là, près de moi.

"I tried to call you, but nobody's home"

Je suis même passé chez toi, enfin, le ex chez toi. J'ai eu le courage, après tant de temps. J'ai sonné à ta porte et attendu... C'était dur. Deux, cinq, dix minutes, puis ma vue c'est brouillée. J'étais dans la rue, devant une porte, en pleurs, tellement pathétique. Je me suis avancé, j'ai trouvé un parc et m'y suis installé. J'ai pleuré.

" I'm always a day too late "

Oh que oui, j'étais en retard, mais pas d'un jour non. De trois mois. Et dire que j'ai attendu tout ce temps, que j'ai vécu sans toi. Comment ais-je pu tenir tellement longtemps? Comment ai-je pu te laisser partir ?

"There's no explanation, for letting you go"

Quelle explication pourrait-il avoir? Qu'elle excuse pourrais-je trouver pour t'avoir laissé t'échapper, m'échapper? Mais surtout, qu'elle excuse pour t'avoir blessé ? Pour avoir fait semblant de ne pas t'aimer ?

" I finally opened my eyes and now I'm standing alone."

Personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer et je le sais. Tu étais unique. Si tu savais comme je me sens seul... Toujours entouré à maximum, jamais physiquement seul. Pourtant, au fond de moi, c'est cassé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est brisé, je ne pourrais te l'expliquer. Pourtant, il y a un manque, un blanc, un trou énorme, je ne suis pas complet, durant ces trois mois, je ne l'ai jamais été. Je n'ai pas pu la regarder, je n'ai pas réussi à la toucher, je n'ai pas su l'aimer. Mon cœur ne l'a jamais accepté, il n'a jamais pu t'oublier.

**...**

Et tu es revenu, tu m'as retrouvé. Mais tout à changé, tu as changé, j'ai changé. Ce sentiment, tous ces regrets, cette peine jamais exprimée me rongent. On ne pourra jamais recommencer, pas comme avant. Tu le sais, je le sais également. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants, nous pouvons voir les choses comme elles sont. Nous n'avons plus de rêves ou nous n'y croyons plus, nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'espérer. Espérer ne sert à rien, à la fin, quand cet espoir disparaît, quand on se rend compte que c'est fini, que la fin est proche, notre monde à nous devient tout noir. Notre coeur se brise, non pas en morceaux. Les morceaux peuvent être recollés tandis que de la poussière ne le peut pas.

Le monde tellement rose d'avant devient différent, tout change. On se renferme sur soi-même, on ne laisse personne approcher de trop près et on évite de s'attacher.

C'est ce que je me suis dit, c'est ce que je devrais penser.

Mais sais-tu? Je suis faible, j'y crois encore, je continue d'avancer. Je me dis seulement que le futur sera meilleur, que je serais heureux. Alors restes avec moi, on ne pourra jamais être comme avant, mais construisons un futur différent, ensemble, hein Draco? J'aimerais également que tu saches, que cette fois, ton amitié ne me suffira pas. Je veux être la personne la plus importante pour toi.

Plus jamais je ne laisserai interférer entre nous, je te le promets.

**Harry.**


	2. Draco Malfoy et les inventions Muggle

Bonjour,

Vous voici au dernier chapitre, et oui, cette fois il n'y aura pas de suite ! xD

Cette fois je ne vais aps être trop bavarde, et oui, c'est bizarre je sais ! Bref je remercie encore une fois ma merveilleuse beta : Luna-xXx- !

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Draco Malfoy et les inventions Muggle**

Une semaine est une durée relativement courte, seulement sept jours. Mais savez-vous, que quand vous attendez quelque chose le temps passe bien plus doucement ?

À chaque seconde, vous espérez. À chaque minute, vous désespérez. À chaque heure, vous devenez fous. À chaque jour, vous priez. Et vous continuez d'attendre... Toujours et encore.

Le temps devient alors sadique, il se joue de vous, il vous torture, tout doucement et ne laisse jamais tomber. Il glisse tout lentement, devant votre nez, vous le sentez, mais vous ne pouvez jamais l'attraper, il ne se cache pas, non… Non, il est bien plus malin que ca, il sait qu'il est intouchable et en profile sans arrêt. Son but ? Il est tout simple, c'est de vous rendre fou, complètement taré, sans plus aucune once de raison.

Et le pire dans tout ca c'est que vous n'y pouvez absolument rien, juste vous laissez entraîner dans cette attente monstrueuse et priez pour qu'elle soit le moins longue possible.

**O-o-o-*-o-o-O**

Harry abandonna enfin ses pensées qui, depuis un certain temps, prenaient toujours le même chemin, et regarda sa meilleure-amie. Sa tête était légèrement penchée vers l'avant, sa main droite tenait une magnifique plume bleue, les deux yeux marrons noisettes étaient fixés sur un parchemin, de magnifiques et longs cils les couvraient légèrement.

Hermione releva son visage en délaissant ainsi son devoir et posa ses pupilles sur le brun devant elle. Elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui en ce moment. Depuis exactement trois mois et sept jours cet idiot semblait... Triste, perdu et le plus important: il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, c'est a peine s'il disait seulement deux mots en une journée...

Ron n'aidait pas beaucoup, depuis qu'Harry avait officiellement refusé de sortir avec Ginevra celui-ci refusait catégoriquement d'adresser ne serait-ce qu'un regard au Sauveur.

Pour comprendre toute cette histoire, il faudrait peut-être que je vous explique tout depuis le début… ou presque. Donc, après la mort du mage noir, une vie tranquille avait regagné Hogwarts. Rogue, le nouvel directeur, avait organisé une huitième année pour les élèves ayants participé à la guerre. Peu étaient revenus, il y avait : Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finningan, Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood, Michael Corner, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Blaize Zabini, Theodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrode et Draco Malfoy.

Vu le nombre très réduit d'élèves l'ancien maître des potions avait fait quelques changements, tout d'abord, il n'y avait qu'une classe de huitièmes années. Ils se retrouvaient donc tout à cohabiter durant les cours, mais pas seulement. Une nouvelle tour avait été aménagée pour tous les accueillir. Les anciens Gryffindors et les anciens Slytherins devaient donc se fréquenter chaque jour.

Certains élèves ne furent absolument pas ravis de cette nouvelle, réaction tout à fait normale. Après sept ans à se taper dessus... Ils ne voulaient pas forcement cohabiter ensemble. Bizarrement le nombre de ces personnes était très restreint, à vrai dire seulement Ron et Ginny continuaient à embêter les anciens Verts et Argents. Vous vous demandez peut-être ce que Ginevra à avoir dans tout ça vu qu'elle n'est, en aucun cas, censée être en huitième année. La réponse est assez simple, mais également ridicule. La rousse avait absolument voulu suivre les cours avec « Son futur mari », il est évident que Snape à tout de suite rejeté cette demande. Cependant, Ron avait fait pression sur le ministère, et oui, il était quand même l'un des héros de la guerre. Et c'était arrivé, Ginny Weasley fut transférée en huitième année.

Contrairement à ce qu'Hermione aurait pu penser, cela ne fit en rien accélérer la relation amoureuse de son meilleur-ami et de la sœur de Ron. Au contraire, Harry ne semblait prêter aucune importance à la jeune fille qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tourner autour.

A vrai dire le brun ne s'intéressait à personne en particulier. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec quelques autres huitièmes années en plus d'Hermione et de Ron. Le Golden Boy discutait de temps en temps avec Blaize, Luna, Dean, Seamus ou encore Théodore et passait le reste de son temps avec ses meilleurs amis.

Mais, à fur et mesure, cela avait changé. Pas un changement visible, en tout cas, pas au départ. Même la meilleure élève de Hogwarts avait mis du temps pour s'en apercevoir. Tout d'abord Harry avait commencé par lire, rarement, de temps en temps, durant un repas, entre deux cours, le soir, dans la salle commune. Ensuite il avait commencé à écouter un peu plus les cours, il prenait même quelques notes. Hermione en avait été très heureuse, mais seulement au départ. Elle avait pensé que le brun était devenu un peu plus sérieux dans ses études, mais un jour il a commencé à travailler, sans que la jeune femme l'y pousse. A partir de ce moment là, la préfète devint bien plus observatrice, pourquoi ? Et bien, rien de très compliqué... Voir Harry écouter aux cours, d'accord, il devient sérieux, mais voir Harry faire ses devoirs de son plein gré ? C'est qu'il y avait forcément un problème avec ce dernier.

Ce n'est que quelques semaines après que l'ancienne Gryffindor s'aperçut d'un détail crucial : dès que le jeune homme aux yeux vert travaillait dans la salle commune, il occupait toujours la même table. Celle-ci était à la deuxième table à partit de la fenêtre, il se mettait toujours dos contre l'ouverture sur les jardins d'Hogwarts. Sur deux semaines, jamais il n'avait changé de place. Rien d'alarmant me direz vous ? Pourtant... La table contre la fenêtre n'était pas inoccupée, en tout cas jamais durant les heures de travail d'Harry. Dos au brun se tenait un autre jeune homme. Et Alors, me direz-vous ? Mais cet autre sorcier n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Draco Malfoy.

Puis, un soir tardif ( tous les soirs le sont non ? ^^ bref...), en rentrant dans la salle commune, Hermione Granger fut figé par ce qu'elle vit. Le Golden Boy n'était plus à sa table, il s'était installé sur celle d'à côté, tourné vers la fenêtre. La jeune femme dut s'habituer à voir, chaque fin de journée, deux hommes, un blond l'autre brun, travailler côte à côte.

Deux jours après, Hermione fut obligée d'abandonner ,durant une minute, sa partie d'échecs contre Ron. Une voix avait attiré son attention, une voix très claire et douce, celle de Malfoy. Le blond était entrain de faire quelques croquis sur le cahier du brun en lui expliquant la fabrication du Felix Felicis. C'était la première fois que les deux anciens attrapeurs s'adressèrent la parole depuis la guerre. Cela se répéta tous les soirs suivants.

Ce n'est qu'encore bien plus tard, qu'Hermione comprit enfin. Elle rentrait de la bibliothèque, un peu en retard, vers deux heures du matin, la pauvre jeune femme était tellement plongée dans son bouquin qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. En rentrant dans la salle commune des huitièmes années elle avait trouvé une image impressionnante, presque irréelle et surtout, inimaginable.

Dans la pénombre de la cheminée, deux jeunes hommes étaient installés. L'un, appuyé contre un coussin, celui-ci posé contre un canapé en cuir noir. Le blond avait les yeux fermés, sa chevelure blonde reposait sur le meuble de derrière, créant par la même occasion, un magnifique contraste entre le noir et le blond. Son bras gauche enserrait, d'une manière possessive, un autre élève, installé contre le Slytherin se trouvait Harry Potter. Ses deux perles vertes étaient éclairées par les flemmes, elles semblaient perdues dans une histoire, surement fort intéressante, que l'ancien Gryffindor était entrain de lire. Les deux hommes semblaient sereins et heureux.

Et c'est à ce moment la, qu'Hermione comprit tout, bien avant que le blond et le brun ne le fassent.

Par la suite tout ne fut pas rose, loin de la. Tout commença à se détériorer et finit par...exploser. D'ailleurs, il n'en fallut pas longtemps.

Seulement quelques jours après ce ne fut pas la préfète qui trouva les deux jeunes hommes entrelacés, entrain de lire. Ce fut Ginevra. Elle n'aime aps de tout ce qu'elle vit, Harry lui accordait aucune importance, pourtant il passait de plus en plus de temps avec Malfoy. La position des deux hommes la rendit furieuse, jamais elle n'avait eu autant d'intimité avec le Sauveur. Elle ne les dérangea pas, ne se fit même pas remarquer, mais décida de se venger, d'avoir Harry Potter rien que pour elle.

Elle fit le pire, et Hermione le comprit bien assez tôt. Elle le détruisit, entièrement, ne laissant rien, lui prenant tout. Enfin, pas vraiment tout, mais en tout cas, ce qui permettait à Harry d'être heureux après la guerre, soit Draco.

Mais, ce n'est qu'un samedi matin qu'Harry fut vraiment détruit. A la table des huitièmes années il manquait une personne. Une personne qu'on ne revit que plusieurs mois après. Durant l'absence du blond Harry fit comme si tout allait bien, enfin, il essaya. Cette mascarade ne dura pas bien longtemps.

Ginevra n'y gagna absolument rien. Elle sortit en effet, enfin, avec le sauveur. Pourtant leur relation n'avait pas changé, il lui disait bonjour et plus rien, il ne la touchait pas, ne la regardait pas. Puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva, la rousse insulta Draco Malfoy devant Harry Potter. Ce fut le jour maudit pour Ginny, elle reçut la totalité du contenu de la table lors du diner. Et, par la même occasion, se fit plaquer devant toute l'école.

Voilà, toute l'histoire, ou le principal de celle-ci.

**O-o-o-*-o-o-O**

Mais il y a une semaine le comportement de son meilleur-ami a encore changé. Beaucoup d'élèves vous diront en mal, pourtant Hermione n'était pas d'accord. Harry semblait reprendre vie, d'accord, il était énervé, stressé, mais vivant. Et la jeune femme savait pourquoi, elle le savait même très bien. Bon, peut-être pas tous les détails mais au moins la cause principale : Draco Malfoy était de retour.

Il avait changé et ceci était flagrant. Pas vraiment physiquement, il était toujours aussi beau, stylé et sur de lui même. Certains élèves du château ne l'avaient même pas remarqués, surement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas accès à la salle commune des huitièmes années. Le jeune homme était devenu bien plus ouvert, un peu moins arrogant. Il disait même bonjour à Hermione Granger, non, vos yeux ne vous ont pas trompés ! Vous avez bien lu ! Il est vrai que décrire cela comme : dire bonjour, est un peu exagéré car le blond ne disait rien, il inclinait juste légèrement la tête.

Depuis sont retour, l'ancien Slytherin passait tout son temps libre avec ses amis, soit Blaize, Théodore et, Luna. Le dernier prénom vous étonne ? Et bien il a aussi étonné plus d'un des élèves d'Hogwarts ! Pourtant c'est la pure vérité, Draco Malfoy était ami avec Luna Lovegood.

Le blond avait changé, le brun avait changé, et oui, beaucoup de choses ont changé en trois mois.

Une chevelure blonde, des cheveux soyeux et brillants, attrapèrent l'attention de la sorcière. Il se dirigeait vers leur table, d'un pas assuré, comme toujours, la tête haute, les épaules droits.

Hermione ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cet homme, cet homme qui avançait vers Harry sans que ce dernier soit au courant, cet homme qui n'avait plus adressé un mot ou même un regard au brun depuis sa réapparition.

Soudain le laptop du Golden Boy émit un petit bruit, signalant un nouvel e-mail. En voyant l'auteur de ce message la main du brun trembla, mais il l'ouvrit quand même, il avait assez entendu.

**O-o-o-*-o-o-O Mail O-o-o-*-o-o-O**

**De : **

**A: **

**Sujet : T'es qu'un idiot Potter**

Bonjour,

Non mais je rêve ? Quelle impolitesse, une personne normale commence un email par un « Bonjour », apparemment pas le Saint Potter.

Tu n'est pas un écrivain ? Alors qu'était-ce message totalement ridicule rempli d'amour et de sentiments ? T'es pas un ancien Hufflepuff Potty ? Non, mais on ne sait jamais...

Crois-tu sérieusement que ce truc muggle ridicule va suffire ? Tu m'as préféré à Weasley ! Non mais, Weasley quoi ! Bon, je sais en réalité pourquoi tu es sortie avec cette fille sans cervelle, mais cela n'excuse absolument rien, sois-en certain.

Quelle idée débile t'es encore passée par la tête cher Pote Potty ? M'envoyer un email ? Es-tu devenu complètement insensé ? Ce moyen de communication est muggle, muggle comme les muggle. Et moi je suis Draco Malfoy, un sang pur ! Sais-tu seulement le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour lire ce fichu message ? Heureusement que Luna a pu m'aider... Heu je veux dire me donner un tout petit coup de pouce ! Pas comme si un Malfoy avait besoin de l'aide.. Non, mais franchement... Bref, tout ca pour dire que la prochaine fois, il serait préférable de m'envoyer un Hibou ! ( Et surtout n'ose pas me demander pourquoi ais-je une adresse email en ne sachant point m'en servir, ce serait causer ta future mort, Potter).

Pour revenir à ta … heu... déclaration machin chose totalement débile... Sache tout d'abord que je n'apprécie point cette chanson de ce muggle ridicule. Tu aurais quand même pu en choisir une mieux, comme « Never Tear Us Apart- INXS » ou encore « Seaside – The Kooks » tu as vraiment des goûts musicaux catastrophiques Potty... (Chose constatée dans Potty tu aimes te faire plaquer contre un mur? MDR). Mais, bon, je suppose qu'essayer de te faire changer est une cause perdue...

Donc pour répondre à ta fichue lettre d'amour j'ai aussi choisi un titre de ce muggle abominable, heu Claude machin truc. Bref, on s'en fiche bien de son nom. Donc le titre de cette chanson, horrible, il faut le dire, est : « Shut Up & Kiss Me ».

Alors oui, FERMES TA PUTAIN DE GROSSE GEULE POTTER ! Et ramène tes grosses fesses ici bordel de Merlin !

Cordialement, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

**O-o-o-*-o-o-O Fin mail O-o-o-*-o-o-O**

Hermione vit son meilleur ami fermer précipitamment son ordinateur portable puis se lever sans plus attendre. Le brun semblait très pressé. Il se retourna donc, commença à avancer d'un pas accéléré puis se figea quelques pas plus loin.

De puissantes mains blanches encadrèrent le visage du Sauveur le rapprochant du blond. Deux lèvres délicieuses s'écrasèrent sur celles du Golden Boy. Une langue sensuelle, taquine, exerça une pression sur la bouche d'Harry, lui demandant l'accès de celle-ci, accès qui fut accordé sans aucune hésitation. Puis un ballet sans fin commença.

Un grand BOUM se fit entendre, celui d'un laptop s'écrasant au sol.


End file.
